Capturing the Heart of the Moon
by Jexxazrez
Summary: Second person fiction between you and Luna PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION! This story is a more realistic take on a pony X royal sister fiction in the sense of how it would actually happen. After a spell cast by Princess Celestia goes awry...you, a simple brony, have been sent directly to Equestria. No, no instant cutie marks or instant shipping here, I know what I'm doing.


**Reaching for the Moon  
By: Jexxazrez**

"Oh Dear..." Said Princess Celestia, looking at the creature she had teleported before her. "...this isn't good at all..."

She was looking at you of course, for you see...the Princess had meant to summon a chewy and delicious _brownie._ However, even royalty makes mistakes, because she ended summoning a _brony._ Princess Celestia knew what they were, and quite frankly, she was questioning whether she just did Equestria a favor, or an injustice.

You on the other hand, had very different thoughts buzzing through your head...

_Okay, let's see...I was in my room clopping to a humanized picture of my favorite pony, and five minutes afterwards, I'm suddenly inside what looks like Princess Celestia's study..._

_Oh __**God**__! Does she __**know**__!? If she does is she here to lecture me or perhaps something else..._

_NO! Don't think about that. She can read thoughts remember? Just calm down and but on your best poker face._

You put on your worst poker face.

Celestia was just sitting there, deep in thought. She really felt bad for doing this. She just took you away from your world, your family, and everyone you've ever known. She figured she could send you back, but only if you wanted...

"Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright? Did the teleportation process make you motion sick? I get told that a lot."

You blinked twice before asking the stupidest question possible. "Where am I? Is this all a dream?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Well, to answer the first part of your question, you're in Equestria. Home of ponies, griffins, dragons, animals and the like. As for the second part, well why don't you pinch yourself and find out."

"Equestria...yeah. This is definitely a dream. All I have to do is pinch my arm and I'll wake up."

You pinched your arm, you felt it and no dice on waking up.

"Yep, gonna wake up _any_ minute now..." You pinched your arm a few more times.

Still, no waking up was occurring.

You began to panic. What, of _course_ you would! If you were in Equestria, (and it was looking like you were) then you would have no idea on how to react! You could be excited, because ponies are the greatest thing on the face of this planet and you are now able to see them for real life, or you could be terrified because you have _no_ idea if you can get back or not...not to mention you are now away from your family and friends! If you were to suddenly be trapped here, you would have a hard time accepting this new life despite it being in the world you love so much. However, there is a really pressing question on your mind right now...

"What am I doing here?" You ask with that same _amazing_ poker face.

Princess Celestia was a bit shocked to find you weren't as speechless as she expected you to be, but that didn't matter. She needed to sort this thing out.

"You were sent here by accident. My mistake, really. If you want, I'll send you right back. I'm sure you'll miss your family an all..."

"My family...yeah...but ponies...I dunno, just give me a minute to think this through..."

"But of course, take your time."

You noted that Princess Celestia's poker face was infinitely better than yours.

You thought about her offer for a while. You have always wanted to be in Equestria...in your private fantasies of course...and here was the opportunity of a lifetime to live there. On the other hand, you may not ever see your friends and family again. Also, everything you've ever owned, loved, and cherished would never be seen again as well. It was a lot to consider. There was a lot at stake. You never thought being brought to Equestria was such a big deal until now...

You decided to do the logical thing and test the waters.

"Say that I agree to staying here...what will become of my other life? Will I ever be able to return?"

"I could, but I wouldn't since it would be hard to have you make some good friends here in Equestria and suddenly vanish without a trace...so if you choose to stay, you're staying. And if you choose to go, you're home forever since I'm not a TARDI-What'sitcalled on your planet." Celestia has a sense of humor, oh goody.

"Well shoot." You said, placing your hand to your chin and pondering this ultimatum. The downside to going back to your family would be not only the missed opportunity of a lifetime, but you and your family had issues as well. You felt it was time to move on with your life, you wanted to move out of your current house to get away from the constant harassment by your parents, but no opportunity had presented itself until now. Life with ponies, or life with family.  
You looked up to Celestia and lowered your eyelids. "I suppose it'll be a damper if I was the only human in this world..."

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll be turned into a pony. It's easier for me that way." Celestia reassured.

"A pony...?" You considered the option. "You mean like a pony just like the ones in this world? Hooves, mane, tail and everything?"

Celestia only nodded.

"ALRIGHT! I'll take the..wait..." You trailed off, remembering that there was one more thing to consider. You weren't a ladies man on earth, and since the ponies here have such a friendly demeanor, of course they would be more friendly and open to your methods. However, you needed to make sure...

"Say, what about love? Are there any laws against human and pony love?" This question was going to either make it or break it for you.

"That's a dumb question. I could not care less on who you go out with, since for one thing you're going to be a pony anyway and two, even if you weren't I'm no intolerant ruler. Date whoever you please, whenever you please."

You knew your answer at this point.

"Princess Celestia, I have decided to stay here." You beamed triumphantly with a small air of uncertainty.

Celestia was taken aback slightly by this decision, since she didn't really expect it. Nonetheless, it's always nice to have a new resident here in Ponyville. If you were willing to take make a big choice like that, she would be there to help you.

"Well...alright, if you insist. From now on, you shall now be an earth pony. Your name is completely up to you. Are you ready to begin the transformation process?"

You took a look at yourself in the conveniently placed mirror, this is your natural body. You were about to have it permanently changed to that of an equine. The idea was scary, yes. However, it was you who made the decision to stay here and live amongst the ponies, and so you had to face any consequences that living here entailed...

"I'm ready, go ahead Princess."

Was that a smile you detected on her lips? No matter, her horn began to glow a blinding yellowish white color that consumed your outline and lifted you into the air. You could feel it, the fur growing on your skin. Your joints morphing into that of an equine, and your snout elongating.

There was a poof and a flash, and it was all over.

"Well, how do you like your new body?" Celestia said while she lowered her horn, which extinguished it's light.

You opened your eyes and looked up. You felt different, that's for sure. You moved your front hooves forward, getting used to the difference in ways the joints bent. You faltered a bit at first, but with some minor practice, you got used to it.

(Believe me, I won't bore you with petty details on how you got used to walking.)

You glanced at your flank. "Hey, where's my cutie mark?"

"What was your cutie mark before you came here?" Celestia retorted.

"It was...I just...wait I...I didn't have one...?"

"And so you will have to earn yours like everypony else." Celestia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...fine. Makes sense I guess..."

Just then, the door opened.

"Tia! We're out of carrot juice again and I don't know if we-oh?" Said a feminine voice that radiated power.

_Don'tsqueedon'tsqueesdon'tsqueedon'tsquee!_ Your brain commanded.

You squeed anyway...but you did so _quietly._ You were in the presence of the great Princess Luna, no doubt! She is best princess for certain and certainly a very gorgeous pony. Her mane, dark blue and flowing, cascaded over her shoulders like a black and blue fire being blown to the side. Her hooves were long and slender, just like her body. Her regalia was as black as the night sky she ruled over. Her gorgeous aqua blue eyes could calm even the most violent of beasts and bore holes into your skull within seconds. She had large vibrant blue wings and a perfectly sculpted slender horn to match. She was perfect in every way, and she was standing only a few feet away from you. Luna wore a quizzical look on her face until she got a devious grin...

"Luna, I can explain."

"Oh, no need sister. I understand that it gets lonely ruling the land. I didn't know you went for _earth ponies_ though...

"Luna, wait! You have it all wrong, I simply..."

"I'll just leave you two alone here...with nopony else to bother you..." She trailed off before shutting the door with her magic.

You lowered your ears, (which was a cool thing to do, but you'd still have to get used to it.) and looked at Celestia.  
"Did she just assume that we were..."

Celestia let out a sigh. "Yep..."

Great, your one shot at impressing the princess, blown.

"Something wrong? You don't look so happy."

"You looked to the floor and sighed. "_Goddammit_!"

**Next chapter: Meeting the Princess again, finding a place to stay, character development, more funny scenes, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, it took me a while to write this so I hope you readers like it! :D  
One last thing: I finished this late at night, so if I made any mistakes or ruined an aspect of the story you wanted, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll do my best to kickstart the next chapter with great content.**


End file.
